Kiss Me, Kill Me
by seanjay13
Summary: Semma&Cranny. Boy Meets World Halloween episode, Degrassi style. SetSeason6. Sean, Emma, Manny, Craig, Spinner & Jay are being chased by a killer in their school one night. Who's the killer? Why is he or she after them? This is a humor horror.
1. Chapter 1

**I did this for fun, I really liked the episode. All credit to Boy Meets World and Degrassi. BMW for the storyline and Degrassi for the cast.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boy Meets World or Degrassi, as much as I want to.**

**Fact: This is set Season 6. Everythings the same, Sean's back and with Emma, Jay is still expelled, Darcy&Spinner are broken up. Only thing different is Spinner is still expelled from Degrassi and Craig is still in Degrassi and yes still dating Manny. Enjoy! **

**Who is Who: **

_CORY- _Sean Cameron

_TOPANGA- _Emma Nelson

_SHAWN- _Craig Mannings

_ANGELA- _Manny Santos

_ERIC- _Spinner

_JACK- _Jay Hogart

_MR FEENY- _Snake

_KENNY- _Peter Stone

_FEFFY- _Darcy Edwards

CHAPTER 1: Stab myself Before I Stab You

Inside of Degrassi Highschool, Craig Mannings walked into Mr Simpsons class and saw his best friend who happened to come back to Degrassi this year...wasn't sitting in his right seat.

Oh thats right, he and Emma broke up. . .again. How many times were they going to do this until they relize all they break up for, is to make up?

Emma Nelson is so close to being Emma Cameron too.

"Hey" Craig said to Sean who sat behind an empty seat, the empty seat was behind Emma. "What are you doing in my seat?" he asked Sean.

Sean was staring at the back of Emma's head and looked up at Craig with his sad blue eyes.

"Well, the girl and I aren't together anymore and I figured it would be safer if I had a buffer" he insists and Craig rolled his eyes shaking his head.

I guess it was half true... both guys knew Emma had a temper.

"This break up is now having severe ramifications on me" Craig joked and a giggle was heard across from him, his girl friend Manny Santos.

He sat down in Sean's seat and flashed her his famous grin. She sat beside Emma.

"Oo0o, Ramification" Snake said while passing their row of desks and gazed at Craig "Nice word jug head" he informs

"You see?" Craig said back to Sean "Now Simspons knows I'm in the class" he scoffed.

Sean leaned forward and whispered to Craig "It just logistics, Craig, listen if I sit in that seat, I could still smell her hair, hear her breathe, watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand" he almost drooled by the thought of it.

Craig was suddenly interested 'watch her sweater go up when she raises her hand' "Oh ok, I'll sit here" he smirked until Manny's mouth dropped and leaned over to hit him and he raised his hands in defense "But I'm only between you two, I'm not in the middle of you" he declared.

In front of Craig, Emma took notes as Peter leaned over to her "Hey, Emma can I borrow your pencil?" he asked and Emma was about to hand him one until Craig ran infront of Peter.

"They're not divorced Peter, It's just a trial separation!" Craig yelled to Peter about Sean and Emma the pointed Peter in the face "and don't think I don't know what borrow a pencil means, okay? Nobody, nobody's borrowed more pencils than Craig Mannings" he insists

"Hey, thanks for not getting in the middle of this" Sean taunted jokingly as Emma gave Craig an insane look, even his girl friend was

"He was just asking for a pencil" Manny told Craig.

"I know what he was asking for and if he asks again, I'll stab that big pencil through his heart" Craig told Manny and glared at Peter "You hear me Peter, huh?" he warns and Peter's eyes widen

Manny leaned over to Emma "Why is Craig so obsessed with you two?" she asked, glancing at the back to Sean.

"I don't know, but he's almost taking it harder than me and Sean" Emma admitted a bit sadly.

"We'll return to the Young and the Restless right after this word from Mr Simpson, and here is the word, shut up" Snake told the group and Craig was still standing between Peter and Emma.

"Mr. Feeny" Craig starts "I'm sure if you recall the pain of being stabbed in the back by a girlfriend-"

Emma gasped and stood up in Craig's face "I didn't stab him, he stabbed me!" she exclaimed and Sean's jaw dropped as he shot up in his seat

"Oh, I'd stab myself before I'd stab you" he declared and put his hand out "Peter, give me that pencil" he says

Peter rolled his eyes annoyed "I don't have one" he states. Oh yeah.

Snake got angry "Now listen, this class will not be more interested in the romantic goings on of it's students, than it is with what ever the hell I'm teaching" he confirms and pointed with his scissors in his hands "Cameron, go sit on that side of the room. Miss Nelson, you sit at the back" he points and they went as Craig's mouth dropped.

"Mr. Simpson you can't do that you're contributing to the furtherance of their apartness" he whined.

"I'm trying to teach a class here, Now Mr. Manning, Nebraska?" he asks and Craig stood clueless

Craig then pointed at Mr Simpson "Oh, don't try to change the subject" he says

"Quiet!" Snake then yells and the whole group finally sat down "One more crazy interruption, and all you nuts are going into detention" he warns and they scoffed.

That's when the class rooms door flew open and a scary looking guy in a janiotors uniform walked in.

He emptied the garbage as the students turned and stared in horror at him. He was freaky looking. He pointed at them meanly and then left.

"Someones a creepy" whispered Manny

Snake rolled his eyes "Oh that's it!" he exclaimed.

And now the group was in Detention after school. Emma and Manny boredly sat together, Peter sat in front of them and Sean and Craig paced around the room.

"Sit" Snake informs as he came in and they immediately did.

Sean gave a confused look and leaned over to Craig "I didn't think seniors still got detention" he admits.

"They do when they act like two year olds" Snake confirms walking by and Sean snickered

Craig smirked and leaned over to Sean "They do when they act like two year olds" Craig mocked Snake childishly and Sean laughed with him.

The girls rolled their eyes, point proven.

Snake stood infront of the detention room "This detention people, that means no talking no moving or fraternizing, for the next hour and a half" he says while walking to the door

"Where are you going Mr.S?" Sean asked

"I'm not in detention, Sean, I can do as I please and don't for a moment think because of my absence from this room that you're not being watched" he warns and then left the room.

Sean let a breath out and sat back and put his hands behind his head care freely. Peter let a huff out at the front of the class as the rest of them just boredly sat there.

"All I wanted was a pencil" Peter muttered.

"Oh shut up Peter!" Manny finally exclaimed and saw Craig getting up to leave "And where do you think you're going?" she asked her boy friend who smiled to her

"Well, if were going to be in here for over an hour, then I'm going to my locker to get my cheese product" he explains and tried to turn the knob, locked "Huh, can you believe this Simpson locked us in?"

Sean gave a wierd look "He can't do that, it's against the Geneva Detention Convention" and Sean Cameron would know!

Even Emma gave a wierd look, her Dad wouldn't do that would he?

Sean got up and went to look out the doors window with Craig as that creepy janitor slowly walked near the room and they ran back to their seats trying not to show their fear of him.

He then left.

"Whoa" Craig breaths waving a hand over his forehead "Do you think he works on that look?" he asked with a laugh before jumping in his seat when the Janitor appeared at the door again.

Sean scoffed having enough of this and went to the door where the janitor stood on the other side "Hey giggles, we're locked in. Do you have the key?" he called through and everyone watched.

The Janitor reached into his pockets and smirked, showing Sean the keys.

"Great! You want to let us out?" Sean sarcastically asked and the Janitor stopped smiling and just walked away slowly.

"Okay" Emma spoke up "This is getting scary" she confirms and stood up from her seat with Manny.

Manny ran to Craig and wrapped her arms around his waist "What's going on!" she exclaimed.

Craig grinned "I don't know, but I like it" he declared and then stopped as the map on the board in the front of the room fell down and the black board said 'NO ONE GETS OUT ALIVE' on it, written in blood.

Now all Sean, Craig, Manny, Emma and Peter stood near the door in fear as Manny let a scream out.

"Now I don't like it as much" Craig admits and swallowed hard.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER: Then There was Jay And Spinner

Emma and Manny were now hugging another screaming and staring at the black board until Craig shrugged the fear off.

"It's probably Simpson" he declared.

"There's **blood **on the black board, Craig" Manny said "I don't think it's because he ran out of chalk" she confirms

Craig shook his head in denial "No, No, it's fake, it's all fake Simpson's pulling some elaborate hoax" he replied

"why?" Peter asked confused.

"Well, why does Mr S do anything?" Sean taunts him "to teach us something" he said while rolling his eyes.

Emma gave her ex (For now) a look "What's he trying to teach us?" she teased

"To pay attention or we die" Sean declared

Manny shook her head "This doesn't make any sense" she says as Craig wrapped an arm around her

"It does if you've seen as many horror films as I have, this is classic. The locked door, the scary janitor, the bloody warning and our soon to be first victim" Craig pointed directly at Peter

"Me, why me?" Peter squeeked and Sean chuckled.

"Well, it's certainly isn't going to be any of us" Sean insists while pointing around him, Craig, Manny and Emma who nodded in agreement

Then the sound of thumping was heard around them...

"Alright, you're the horror film expert" Manny cried to Craig "what's that!?" she asked about the noise which was getting louder and louder.

Craig walked closer to the door "That's the sound of our beating hearts, it signifies our height and fears, and the fact that something horrible is about to walk in that door, right now!" he points and the door creeks open.

Jay and Spinner stood on the other side, Spinner bouncing a basketball up and down which was clearly the thumping noise and he then held the ball and smiled, seeing everyone inside.

In a screechy voice, Spinner raised his eyebrows "Hidy hooo!" he greets, waving his hand

Everyone in the room relaxed and caught their breaths.

"Who's blood's on the black board?" Jay simply asked pointing at it and walked towards it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sean asked. Shockingly, Emma was holding his arm still a bit in fear, and he had no problem with it.

"Oh, well Jay and I had the hankering for some hoops, miss the smell of the old locker room, you know" Spinner drifts off as everyone just gives them looks.

Sean then snapped out of it "Did you guys see Simpson out there?" he asked

"Nope, not a soul, actually it was kinda creepy" Jay admits and then sees Manny and Emma and nods at them with a wink, they both ugh'd.

Emma then gave him a look "Why Creepy? Why is it creepy? Why did you say creepy? Why creepy?" she was paranoid.

"Ah, I think it had something to do with the janitor Greenpeace" Jay admits giving Spinner a look who nodded in agreement.

"I knew it" Peter declared

Jay ignored him "See, when we finished playing, we went into the locker room to change, and there he was pushing his squeaky bin emptying the waste baskets" he explains

"Well, thats not so creepy" Emma admits and Manny nodded

Spinner then added "Oh, and there was blood coming out of the showers" he recalls and they all stared in horror.

Craig snapped his fingers "Blood in the showers, this is straight out of that horror film classic "Blood In The Showers" no this isn't the janitor, this is the work of a diabolical master villain" he exclaimed

"Mr Simpson!" Manny exclaimed also and Craig nodded at her

"Yes ma'am, absolutely Simpson. I just feel bad that Peter has to be the first to die" he confirms.

"I really wish you'd stop saying that" Peter confirms

Jay sat on one of the desks "So what do you think Simpsons trying to do?" he questions

"I think that he knows we're too old for detention to scare us like it did when we were little kids right, so he's turned this school into a total chamber of horrors" Sean insists

Emma looked up in wonder "Snake's school of terror" she said out loud. Hmm.. not bad. Wait, bad bad. Her Step Dad was a killer?!

"This doesn't scare me" sneers Peter "Nothing scares me, and Emma doesn't to your best friend Sean anymore. So If I want to borrow a pencil from her, I will!" he then turned to Sean who glared harshly at him "And what are you going to do about it!?"

Sean was about to tackle Peter until the lights in the whole school went out and it was pitch dark. All you can hear was Manny scream and the lights went back on.

Spinner had jumped into Jay's arms, Jay carried him like a new bride and then glared at him, dropping him to the floor.

Manny then screams again.

"No, no, no" Craig tells her "You scream only when the lights go out, not when there on baby" he explains until she pointed behind him and screamed again.

Behind Craig, Peter was standing against the wall with the pencil jabbed in his head. He slid down the wall, making a blood mark as he sinks down. Spinner slowly walked towards dead Peter and pointed at the wall

"We'll always remember he was that tall" he says

"Oh my GOD!" Emma shook around in disgust, fear and denial. Manny gave a whiny cry and the guys stared to then run out of the room with everyone.

The lights started flickering around the school and scary music played over the intercom.

_"Welcome to Degrassi High, where you are going to die. That's right, fall right this way." _it sang

"Mr, Simpson, Mr simpson" Craig said, slighlty impressed

"Wake up Craig! This isn't Snake this couldn't be" Emma insists.

"No then what? Some phyco killer on the loose, you'd rather believe that?" Craig asked

"Oh my god!" Yelled Spinner on top of his lungs

"What? What?!" yelled Sean looking around for a killer or something.

"MY basketball is gone!" he exclaimed

"No it's not, I got it" Jay passed it to him and Spinner hugged it close to him

"Oh, good" he happily says.

Emma scoffed "Look, I don't care who's behind this, I'm scared. Can we please get out of here?" she begged as Sean walked to her

"Of course we-" Sean was cut off

"Can't" Jay cuts Sean off "Come on, the killers probably already chained all the doors shut"

Everybody started screaming and ran frantically to all the doors and pounded on them and yelled for help. Jay then slowly walked up to them.

"Darn, he's right" Craig replied about Jay and Jay nodded proudly.

"Why wont you believe me? It's all so predictable" Jay insists.

Manny glared "Oh, yeah? Then what's going to happen next?" she asked.

"First there'll be some strange shrouded figure creeping behind us that none of us will see" Jay explains, they looked behind them while the killer runs by them when their turned so they didn't see him.

They turned back and Jay continued "The lights will flicker and Simpson will pop up and reveal his master plan to us" he confirms.

That's when it did exactly that. The lights flickered and the music over the intercom played again.

_"Here's a knife, here's a gun, there'll be fun for everyone. Death is on the menu tonight." _it sang.

Simpson appeared in the darkness and everyone looked a bit relieved.

Craig walked towards Mr Simpson "Got to hand it to yeah, you really out done yourself this time, I mean.. killing Peter? Obvious choise. But the pencil? I mean that was genuis" Craig insists

"I knew it all along" Sean declared "What's the big lesson Mr S? What were you trying to teach us?" he asked while patting Snake's back, that's when he fell over and everyone saw the scissors stabbed into his back.

Emma stared in shock and Manny let out a big scream.

Everyone ran screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT CHAPTER: Someone Killed The Killer, We're Off The Hook!

Everyone went back into the detention room. Everyone is still in shock and Emma stared at the ground.

"Snake's dead. Snake's dead. Snake is dead" she let in a deep breath and let a shaky one out.

"Simpson can't die, how can Simpson die?" asked Sean, rubbing his hand on Emma's back, swaying little circles.

"I suspected him" Craig replied "I suspected him so they killed him!"

"Is anyone safe?" Manny asked.

"Yeah" Craig says "Virgins. Virgins never die" he said and put his head down, he's dying. So was Manny.

"I'm dead" Jay declared.

Spinner nodded "Me too" he said.

Emma bit her tounge glaring at Sean, she just had to give it up THIS year. The year they finally did it.

"We're dead" grumbled Sean.

Craig huffed, their all dead, great "Okay, alright lets calmly recap" he says.

"Peter's dead, Simpson's dead, we're trapped inside with the killer" Spinner explains

"So basically we have to figure out who the killer is" Jay confirms

"Yeah, we should split up" Manny informs

"wrong!" yelled Craig and Manny gave him a look. He's touchy about this killer stuff.

"Okay, fine, we'll just stay right here, we'll all be fine" Emma insists.

When squeks come from the outside of the classrom, they all look over at the door in fear.

"Don't!" Craig points at Jay "don't say it!"

"The janitor is the killer" Jay simply informs.

"And that's the end of the janitor" Craig huffed.

"Stop being crazy" Manny begged her boy friend

"Yeah Craig, you we're wrong about Simpson, and you're wrong about this" Emma confirms

"And you were wrong to break up with Sean!" yelled Craig back at Emma.

"what does that have to do with anything?!" Emma yelled back

"did any of this happen when you two were together?" Craig challenged

"No" Emma said but also gave Craig a crazy look. This wasn't her fault!

"They've killed us. You killed us all" Craig insists and her mouth fell

"Hey hey. Your over reacting. There's only two people who died horribly, that's an expectable loss" Spinner said.

Emma rolled her eyes. That didn't help her case.

The squeeking outside the door just got louder and closer.

Manny held tightly to Craig and even Emma held tightly to Jay who smirked and Sean glared until Spinner held onto him and he shoved him off.

"Oh, my God, he's coming closer, he's coming closer" panicked Manny.

"Come on, lets run!" Spinner yelled and they opened the door.

They ran out to see a bin and crowded around it as Manny screamed. Who rolled the bin?!

"The janitors bin, that was the squeeking noise" Spinner states the obvious

"Hey Santos" Jay said while looking in the bin.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Sick of screaming?" he asked

"Yes" she says

"then don't look in here" he confirms about the bin

But out of curiousity, everyone looked inside, and everyone screamed this time.

"there's like, fifteen retainers in here!" screamed Spinner and Emma gave him a stupid look to point to the other side of the bin.

The janitor was in there and dead.

"I can deal with this" Sean insists and put his hands on the bin and pushed it away and turned back to the group.

"Wait a minute.." drifts Spinner in deep thought "The killers dead! We're off the hook, up top!" he waited for Craig's high five but only got a glare.

"That just means he's not the killer you idiot" Emma said.

"The death of the janitor signifies the end of the last of the obvious suspects, just like in the cold classic, "The Last Of The Obvious Suspects". Craig explains

Manny stared around "That would mean..." she drifts off

Spinner hid his laugh "Done, Done, Done." he sang jokingly

"The killer is one of us" Sean confirms.

"Done, Done, Done" Spinner sang again until Emma hit his arm and he laughed "ow" he rubbed his arm "I vote Emma is the killer" he insists and she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"What?" Jay asked Emma, eyeing her as well "Do we upset you?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed

"Upset you enough to kill?" Jay asked again

"done, done, done" Spinner sang again

"Look no of us is the killer, there has to be somebody else in here, and there has to be another way out. Somebody has to find a way out" insists Craig

"I'll do it, I'm the oldest" Spinner said

"actually I am" Jay insists then thinks "Ignore that, your the oldest" he lied

"Alright" smiled Spinner as the group backed into the classroom "So what just happened here?" Spinner asked them

"You get to stay out here all by yourself" Jay told him

"oh...good" Spinner coldly stated

"good luck" Sean says while closing the door

"Thanks dude"

They then slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

NEXT CHAPTER: I'd Kill For You

Spinner walked around the school playing with his hands and letting a breath out, he sang a tune in his head before turning around and screamed.

"HEY!" he yelled

"AHH!" screamed the other, why what do you know. Spinner's ex, Darcy Edwards

"AHHHH!!" he just screamed back

"Excuse me!" she exclaimed and he clamed down

"Killer, killer, you're the killer and I know you're going to tell me you're not the killer, and because you're beautiful you think I'm going to believe you but, I'm not. It's just like that movie, "Killer, Killer, You're The Killer". And I know you're going to tell me that..." he drifts

Darcy laughed at him "I'm not the killer" she says and he smiled wide.

"I believe you" he insists, what? He always had that specail 'spot' for Darcy.

"Did you catch him!?" screamed Craig, running out with everyone

"Her!" exclaimed Jay "Holy girl?" he reconized her.

"Darcy?" stared Manny

"She doesn't look the killer type to me" Jay admits

"Me neither, I am however less sure about Spinner" Sean confirms

"Don't assume, it's always the one you think can't be the killer" Craig warns and points at him

"You can hang with us Darc" Manny told her and she nodded with a little smile.

Emma nodded "Yeah, as long as we all hang out together, we'll all be safe" she said.

The Degrassi pay phone then starts to ring and Darcy lets out a scream until Manny glared at her and screamed louder.

"I'm sorry are you-" Manny cut her off

"Yes, I'm the screamer around here" Manny confirms and Darcy nodded understandingly

Jay then answered the phone "Hello?" he says

"Do you like scary movies? What's your favorite?" the killer asked.

"Guys!" Sean exclaimed "We can use the phone to help us" he said.

"That's a great idea!" Spinner said and took the phone from Jack and ripped out the cord "Cause then we can find the killer, and hit him with this"

Everyone stared at the now phone that was no use.

Silence.

"Done done done" Spinner said relizing the stupid mistake he just did.

All of sudden, the phone started ringing, even without the cord attached. Spinner answered it.

"Hello" pause "oh hey" Spinner looks to everyone "it's the killer" he says.

Everyone just nods and keeps watching him speak to the killers.

"Ahah... umm... oohh. Ahah...yeah, alrightly. Bah-bye!" he looked to everyone again "Whew, on and on"

"What did he say? Was he mad?" Craig asked

"He said what all killer's say, he wants to come here, he wants to kill us, he wants us to wait right here" Spinner said holding the phone even when the killer already hung up.

Everyone then ran and Spinner joined them until running back and putting the phone down. He also checked for change and recieved none so he hit the phone and then ran to catch up with everyone.

They entered the Library.

"You know.. I don't trust Darcy" Emma whispered to Manny, walking behind everyone slowly.

"You only don't trust her because she's walking with Sean right now" smirked Manny.

Emma scoffed but nodded knowing that was true.

"When did this school get a library?" Jay whispered to Spinner, walking slowly infront of the girls.

"Everyday is a new adventure isn't it?" Spinner said back to him.

"I'm scared" Darcy said infront and they pulled her back with them.

"We'll protect you" Spinner offered with a wide smile and put an arm around her.

Sean and Craig led the group, looking around and at books until Craig turned to everyone

"Alright everybody, as much as this goes against my horror movie instincts, I think we should split up, that way the killer can't get to us all at once" he explains.

Spinner and Darcy followed another into a row of shelves. "You know, I don't understand why anyone wants to kill us, we're good kids" Darcy told him.

"Speak for yourself" muttered Spinner for then the highest books were pushed by the killer and landed on him and Darcy.

Jay, Craig, Sean, Emma and Manny ran over and gasped. They were dead.

"Spinner!" Jay yelled "Oh he was my best friend, my roomate" he glanced at Darcy "I didn't really know her" he admits and then looked at Spinner "Oh no, he made the other half of the rent... now I wanna die!" he ran towards the window.

"No wait!" yelled Emma stopped him from jumping out the window and reminds him "Sean's still your roommate too, together you can make the rent" she insists.

"Oh yeah. Okay" Jay said feeling better "Now I can come back inside" he said but it was too late, the killer pushed him out the window and Emma screamed while she backed up into Craig, Sean and Manny.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Craig yelled at the killer as Manny hid behind him.

The Killer walked to him and then glanced at Emma and Sean through it's mask and put their hands together. Emma and Sean looked at another softly.

The killer then takes off it's mask, everyone was shocked to see another Craig Mannings.

"Craig?" Sean was confused. And so was Craig.

Until someone shaked him away.. . . it was all a dream?

A big bad nightmare.

They were still in detention.

"Craig" Sean said again trying to wake him up and Craig stood up "You fell asleep, Mr.S' looking at you like he's going to kill you" he smirked.

Manny and Emma giggled as Craig looked to see Snake glaring at him from the desk.

"No" Craig says referring back to his dream "He's not the killer, I am" he said.

"What?" Sean asked confused.

"Mr Simpson" Craig says going to the teacher "You can let everyone eles go, it's not their fault we're in detention, it's mine" he explains.

"How do you figure?" asked Snake.

"Well, Sean and Emma aren't together anymore" explained Craig a bit sadly and Emma looked down as Sean snuck a glance at her sadly.

"Yes I know, I do live with Emma" reminded Snake.

"And I guess I've been taking it pretty hard, and I'm sorry I disrupted the class and killed everyone, but I think I know why I did it" Craig says

Snake raised an eyebrow "Pray tell".

Before Craig explained, he looked to Sean and Emma "You guys have been together since before I even knew you... And if you're not then I guess I feel there's nothing I can depend on... And it really makes me angry that there's nothing I can do to fix that" he saddens

"Craig, you're not responsible for this" Sean said, gesturing between him and Emma. This is just one of those fights.

"What do you mean?" Craig asked

"This isn't your fault" Emma said

"Something bad happened Mr. Mannings, but for the very first time you're not responsible." Snake joked

"How come I feel so bad?" asked Craig

"Their all you ever believed in, maybe?" Snake guessed "But you shouldn't loose hope. I don't think they have" he nods behind Craig who looked over his shoulder.

Sean was softly kissing Emma. Craig snickered looking back to Snake who shook his head with a laugh.

"You may all go, it's obvious that you have suffered enough" he says and Craig snickered himself, more than he knew.

Craig went to Manny who smiled up at him and laid a kiss on his lips "Let's go" Craig breathed deeply, it's been a long day.

"Coming Em?" Manny asked as she and Sean split up.

"Yeah" Emma said as Sean kissed her again while they smiled against another's kiss and tangled their hands together.

They followed the other couple out as Snake chuckled


End file.
